You Did
by georgesgurl117
Summary: Olivia's thoughts in a life or death situation. 'Her body, her mind was telling her to let go, but her heart wasn't so sure.' Due to popular demand: now with Chapter 2! EO, of course.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, but wouldn't it be fun if they did? Sadly, I don't think I can even lay claim to the dumpster.

A/N: This is my first SVU Fanfic so please review.

* * *

**You Did**

The whole thing kept playing back in Olivia's mind as if someone were rewinding a videotape to rewatch a favorite scene. Only in slow-motion. The same scene repeated itself over and over, and yet there was nothing she could do to prevent it. It was like a reccuring nightmare. Except this was real life.

_The suspect ran ahead and ducked into a nearby alley way with Elliot and Olivia still in hot pursuit. As they rounded the corner, Olivia reacted before she even saw the gun. She sent her partner flying headlong behind the overflowing dumpster as the shot was fired. A blinding pain ripped through her body as the bullet tore into her abdomen. Elliot was shouting something. At least she thought it was Elliot. She couldn't tell. The pain was so great, she couldn't focus on anything else. She was slowly falling to the cold, wet pavement. Another shot rang out and Elliot appeared at her side. He was speaking to her, but she couldn't understand any of it. It was as if he were just mouthing the words. They had no sound._

_She could feel something warm and sticky forming a pool around her. She shuddered at the thought of her own blood seeping away. There was just so much of it. The darkness began to set in as the wail of the ambulance grew nearer. Olivia felt someone lifting her onto something almost as hard as the ground, but not nearly as cold or wet. The gurney, she realized. She was rushed into the ambulance and could feel the jostling as it sped away from the scene. _

From that point on, Olivia had no idea what had happened. She didn't know where she was, or even, for that matter, whether she was alive or dead. She assumed she was still with the living, but was unable to see or hear anything other than the thoughts racing through her mind. No matter what point in her life was flashing before her eyes, it always came back to one thought. Elliot. He had always been there for her. A partner who had her back. A friend to share some laughs. A shoulder to cry on. And because he had been all this for her, his life had been shattered to pieces.

She had ruined his life. It was because of her that his marriage had crumbled. He hadn't ever told her and would never tell her this, but she knew. She could see it in his eyes and she saw it in Kathy's eyes every time she had the misfortune of meeting her. It was all her fault that he could only see his children on the weekends or whenever Kathy allowed. Those kids were his everything, and she had taken that away from him. Not once did he ever blame her. He didn't need to. She blamed herself.

And yet, though all the pain in his life could be traced back to her, he was still there for her whenever she needed it. She had no clue as to how he could even stand the sight of her anymore. Maybe, if she had never come along, he would be better off. Of course, he would have been. Olivia knew she couldn't take back what had already been done, but maybe if she wasn't in the way anymore, Elliot could pick up the shattered pieces of his life and put it back together. She knew this wasn't at all possible. The damage had already been done. The damage that she had caused. She had tried to be there for him to return the favor, but sometimes it just seemed to make it worse.

Olivia could feel an invisible force pulling her away from life. She was in pain. So much pain. Some came from the actual bullet, but even more came from the realizations she had been making. How easy it would be to just forget everything and let go. It would feel so good. All the pain she felt would just vanish completely. Everything would be so much better. Her body, her mind was telling her to just let go, but her heart wasn't so sure. The main reason she had for letting go was also the one thing stopping her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forget. At the brink of death, Elliot was still the only thing she saw.

She could hear his voice somewhere in the distance pleading with her to stay. He was praying, begging the Lord to let her live. She then heard him say something she had always wanted to hear him say. Those forbidden words.

_"I love you, Olivia Benson." _Had she heard him right? Was she just imagining it? She hoped it was true. She didn't want to be hurt any more. But then she heard something more.

_" I have always loved you, Liv."_

It was at that moment that she knew if she left, she would cause him even more agony. She didn't want to hurt him anymore. She had to fight. Fight this invisible foe that was pulling her away. As hard as it may be, she had to live. She had to survive. For him. Her one true love. Her soul mate. For Elliot. Her Elliot. 

Olivia awoke to find herself in a hospital room. She didn't know how long she had been there. She could see Cragen, Munch, and Fin through the window. They were all waiting patiently, expectantly for any news. They looked horrible. She couldn't seem to find Elliot, when she realized he was right there beside her, holding her hand. He had been there the entire time, holding her hand in his.

He was asleep. Peaceful for the first time in a while, by the looks of it. He looked terrible. She shuddered at how much she'd made him suffer.

Olivia shifted slightly and Elliot awoke. His eyes were red and puffy. He'd been crying. Olivia mentally chided herself for waking him. He needed sleep. Lots of it. She knew she had to say something. There was so much she wanted, needed to say. So many things were flowing through her mind. _' I love you, Elliot.' ' I need you.' 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you.' 'I want to marry you.' 'I want to have kids with you.' _But all she could seem to say was...

"Hi," she said in almost a whisper. "You look like hell." Elliots face broke into a smile as he chuckled.

"Hi," he replied, relieved. "I'm so glad your back. The doctor said you weren't gonna make it."

"Doctor's don't know anything," she joked, "but, I almost didn't."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, worriedly.

"I mean I almost let go, but something was holding me back, keeping me here."

"Well, what kept you here, then?" Elliot wondered, "Couldn't part with Munch's good looks?"

"No, you did," She replied with tears in her eyes. "El, you did."

* * *

A/N: Everyone, if anyone that is, who read this...PLEASE Review. Tell me what you think...Should I keep writing or give up entirely and go back to something less dangerous, such as reading or even, sleeping? Anyway, please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. sniffle, sniffle>

A/N: First of all, thanx for all the reviews. You are awesome, guys! I didn't plan on continuing this, but you guys asked so nicely. This is just to wrap it up. Anywayz, Voila!

* * *

Elliot Stabler couldn't help but smile. He was the luckiest man alive. It was the best day of his life, at least since the twins were born. He still couldn't believe it. He had done it. He had stood in front of God and everyone and vowed to honor and obey the woman of his dreams for the rest of his life. He had waited nearly a decade for that moment. The moment she became his Olivia and he became her Elliot. And now as he sat watching his beautiful new bride light up the dance floor with her smile, he couldn't help but remember what they'd been through together over the years. 

He could see her walking through those familiar doors of the stationhouse on her first day as an SVU detective. He had known at that exact point in time that she was the one. From that moment on, she had always been there when he needed her. It may sound corny, but she had saved his life in more ways than just one.

Memories flooded through his mind, both somber and happy. But even the happy moments he had with her held some sorrow. The night they first spent together was bittersweet for him. His eyes had scanned over her body, memorizing every square inch, when he saw the scar. He knew it hadn't been his fault, but he still couldn't help feeling that he was to blame. He couldn't imagine his life without her. That horrible day stuck out in his mind. He had almost lost her. He could only blame himself for what had happened to her. He should have seen the gun, should have protected her. He could have pulled her to the ground at the least. He had been so worried she would be taken away from him. Worried that he wouldn't get the chance to tell her how he felt about her. He had been such an idiot to wait until then. He should have told her before. He had nearly died inside. But when she had come back to him, he forgot all those thoughts. He couldn't do anything but admire her courage, strength, and, of course, beauty. She was so beautiful.

Even after almost sacrificing her entire life for him, she still sacrificed even more. She had sat in the hospital waiting room holding his hand; the night Kathy's car had been totalled by a drunk driver. She had held his kids in her arms, crying with them when the doctors announced they could do no more. She had even come to the funeral at the kids' request. He could still see her there, sitting on the pew holding the twins in her arms throughout the entire service, her dress soaked with their tears. He could see the discomfort she had been feeling as Kathy's friends and family shot death glares at her. Not once had she complained. In fact, he couldn't think of a time when she had complained. She always gave her best without complaint.

He loved her. His kids loved her. He couldn't picture a more perfect person. She was--

Elliot was snapped back to reality by a sharp tap on his shoulder. He turned to see his partner Fin standing over him. After Cragen found out about Elliot and Liv, they had been forced to exchange partners. He was with Fin, Olivia with Munch.

"You okay there, Lover Boy?" Fin questioned, "Cuz it looks to me like you're bout to start ballin'." At that, Elliot realized tears had been forming in his eyes as he thought of Olivia with his kids.

"No, I'm fine." He said, wiping away the tears.

"Then, I suggest you get your ass out there and save your girl from her skinny-ass partner's dancing." He replied, pointing to the dance floor where Munch was struggling to keep his feet out of the way.

"Thanks." Elliot got up to save Liv from the almost certain danger of having her toes crushed.

"May I cut in?" Munch looked as if he were about to protest, but was not given the chance as Fin had grabbed hold of the back of his tux and yanked him out of the scene. Elliot pulled Olivia closer to him as their two friends went bickering back to their seats.

"They're like an old married coup--," Olivia started to say as Elliot interrupted her, placing a passionate kiss on her lips. The couple began slow dancing and were completely oblivious to anyone outside of their loving embrace. Olivia rested her head on Elliot's shoulder and he wished they could stay like that forever, in each other's arms. He was happier than any other man on the face of the Earth. He was thinking of how this moment couldn't get any better than this, when Olivia interrupted his thoughts.

"There's something I need to tell you," She said, playfully. A smile the size of Manhattan broke onto his face as Olivia leaned in and whispered three little, but precious words into his ear.

"Elliot, I'm pregnant."

The End

* * *

A/N: I just had to end it like that. I'm waiting for your reviews. Doesn't matter if you liked it or didn't. Just leave your thoughts, okay? Okay, now review. -thanks! 


End file.
